It Never Ends
by Fawesomeme
Summary: When Alice Jones realized that she was born into Harry Potter's world in her eighth chance at life, she decided that she would try to save as many people as she could, and try to help Harry to the best of her abilities. The only thing she didn't account for was how her being there would change the story line.
1. Chapter 1

It was a huge shock when I felt the car hit my side, shattering my legs and sending me flying across the hood. The person in the car, whose face I never got to see, jumped on the breaks. I rolled off of the car, my dazed mind registering that I hit the ground again, pain coursing through my body. The car stood still for a few seconds, before I heard the engine start to run again and the car started to move forward. The last thing I saw was the front right side wheel coming closer before it ran me over.

There was a bright, white light before everything started to become clear. The room around me was a sterile white. I then heard crying, and it took me a few moments before I realised it was me that was crying. I was cold.

I was picked up and brought across the room, where I felt water and a cloth cleaning my body. I opened my eyes as I was brought back, wrapped in the softest blanket ever, and laid into the arms of the most beautiful creature ever, a sweaty face smiling down at me.

She is gorgeous. I thought as I looked up at her. My mother. Another face entered my few, the brown hair and grey eyes different as the blonde hair and brown eyes of my mother. This must be my father. I thought, reaching my tiny, wrinkled hand out at him, closing around the big finger of my father.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Alice Jones, the woman who never truly dies. She has died seven times now, every time coming back as another person, with different parents, in a different time. Normally when people speak of reincarnation they think that the person only remembers some small things about their past life, but that doesn't happen with Alice. She remembers all of the things that happened in her previous lives, with some memories it being a blessing, like the birth of every child she's ever had, every love she had, and many other things. Other times it was a curse that she remembered, like the time her first child from her first life had gotten sick when the small boy was only eight months old, breathing out his last breath of his short life in her arms, Alice sobbing as she felt that her heart was getting ripped out and torn apart.

This is her eight life, her eight change at life. And oh boy, is she in for a ride.

OxO

She was three when the first weird thing happened. She was running in the backyard of her parents' house, chasing a butterfly when she stumbled across a rock and tripped, a burning pain on her knee. She sat up and looked down, seeing her knee scraped up, small droplets of blood appearing.

She knew this was no big deal, having lived so many years she knew that all she had to do was get it cleaned up and give it time to heal. Her three year old body however, didn't know this, and she felt tears well up as she frowned, not wanting to cry. It was a battle between body and mind, and it seemed like her body was going to win, a tear already sliding across her cheek.

If only this damned scrape wasn't on my knee, she thought. Then her knee began to get warm, not an uncomfortable warm, but a comforting, safe kind of warmth. Her eyebrows raised and her small mouth dropped open in shock, seeing the skin start to heal in front of her eyes. When the only prove that the wound was ever there were the small drops of blood, she jumped up, patted off the back of her light yellow dress, and ran back towards the house, a grin on her face.

"Mommy, mommy!" She called out as she ran through the back door, entering the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book about what looked like sticks. When her parents had started learning her to speak, she only thought it fit if she would call her parents 'mommy' and 'daddy' instead of mother and father – those words didn't fit a small child.

"What's wrong, dear Alice?" Her mother asked her, sticking the pen she always had tucked behind her ear between the pages and laying the book down on the table, giving little Alice her full attention.

"I fell and scraped my knee and made it go away!" Alice lifted up her dress and stuck out her slightly blood covered knee. Alice always felt a child-like enthusiasm at discovering new things, in every life it had been the same.

Her mother gasped as she looked down at her daughter's knee, Alice seeing a slight wetness to her eyes as her mother looked up at her with a big grin on her face.

"My baby's magic." She breathed. Alice pouted as her mother called her 'baby' – she's never liked it. "You're a witch."

"A what?" Alice asked, feeling slightly insulted as she first thought her mother had just called her a bitch.

"A witch, my dear Alice, you can do magic." Her mother pushed her glasses further up her nose, like she always did when she was about to explain something. "Mommy is a witch, too, as is daddy. There's a magical core inside of all three of us, just like many generations of our family." Her mother was never afraid Alice wouldn't understand something, as the little girl was, in her eyes, way too smart for her age.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alice asked as her mother jumped up and started walking towards the hall, leaving Alice no choice but to follow if she wanted answers. Her mother, muttering to herself, stopped at the double doors. Alice felt a spark of excitement, ever since she could walk, she's been told not to try to go in there. Of course she had tried, she was as curious as they come, but the door wouldn't open, the handle wouldn't even turn.

But her mother was able to turn the door handles, and she swung the door open with a dramatic flair.

Alice gasped as she looked around her mother, into the room. This was not what she was expecting at all.

It was an office, just like her parents had told her when she asked, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she looked inside. As soon as the doors had opened, the entire room came alive, the candles on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling flickering alive. Books flying across the room to land on the shelves. It almost looked like Alice had forgotten to clean her room and she started as soon as one of her parents came to check on her.

"The reason we haven't told you sooner about our magic is because we weren't sure that you would have it too." Alice's eyes slid over to her mother as she spoke, understanding the reason.

Alice took a step into the room, and as soon as her foot crossed entered the room, a blue light engulfed her, a slight tickling sensation making her giggle. She then gasped as the furniture in the room shifted. There were two desks when she first saw the room, but they were pushed aside by some unseen force, magic, she thought, to make room for a third desk. She glanced at her mother, who smiled at her with tears in her eyes, awaiting her reaction, before she walked over to the third desk.

As she sat down on the dark red leather chair, from which the seat went up as soon as she sat so she could rest her arms on the desk, a book flew from the shelf to rest in front of her, oddly enough there was a picture of a broom on the cover.

Alice almost opened the book, but then she remembered something. Her parents have not yet taught her to read.

"Mommy," Alice looked up at her mother, "I can't read." Her mother laughed, picked Alice up to carry her – which Alice pouted at, she didn't like that too –, grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and carried her to the living room, where they sat for the rest of the afternoon until her father came home from work, her mother teaching Alice how to read – which she knew how to do, of course, but just like speaking, let her parents teach her –.

OxO

It was six years later when she, for the first time in this life, ran away from home. She had thrown some clothes and a toothbrush in a small bag, grabbing a small loaf of bread before she ran out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Why was she running away, you must be thinking.

A lot had changed in these past six years. Her father had gotten into an accident involving some vampires, he didn't survive.

Her daddy was dead.

Mommy changed a lot after that, locking herself up in her bedroom, which were filled with daddy's old clothes, pictures of the two of them, a few with Alice, and all sorts of belongings. She also was going slightly mad, taking her grief out on Alice, who had the same grey eyes as her father.

Just half an hour ago, mommy and Alice were drinking a cup of tea in the kitchen, when mommy looked Alice in the eyes and called her by her daddy's name. Mommy then burst out crying, throwing her cup and saucer across the room, yelling at Alice to 'get out! Get the hell out!' and not listening to a word Alice was saying in an attempt to calm her mother. When her mother started glaring at her Alice decided this environment wasn't safe for her, and grabbed a bag and left.

Now the only question was, where was she going to go?

First, off the property. She thought, as she started walking towards the big, iron gates two hundred meters ahead. When she reached them, they opened on themselves, sensing the presence of a Jones nearby.

If I remember correctly, Alice thought, looking across a field towards the east, somewhere over there is a funny looking house. Maybe they can help me. And she started walking.

It was early April, so it wasn't all that warm and the sun went down quick. She pulled a sweater vest out of her bag and put it on as soon as the Goosebumps came.

When she reached the funny house, which was even funnier up close, she could see the sun over the treetops in the distance, which meant it was around dinner time. She walked towards the front door, which was crooked, and she knocked. While she waited for someone to open, she heard loud voices from the other side. When she looked back to find out if she could see her house, she could only see the attic behind the rolling hills.

"Hello, dear, can I help you?" Alice's head shot back around to see a plump, red headed woman standing in the doorway, a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Alice Jones, I live with my mother across the hills in the white house, I was wondering if you have some food to spare for me." Alice said, widening her eyes to look more innocent.

Alice could see the woman melt before her eyes, and she knew she was in. "Such manners, come on in, we were just getting ready." The woman stepped aside and Alice's eyes widened as she stepped inside, slightly overwhelmed by the amount of red heads, there were only five, the kind woman included, but still more than she had ever seen. There were three boys, two of them were twins, the other looked her age, and one girl, who looked a year younger. "The twins are Fred and George, that is Ron and that is Ginny." Alice smiled and waved as a weird feeling washed over her, familiarity, shock, all sorts of emotions overwhelming her. Their names sounded so familiar…

"And I am Molly Weasley." And then it came crashing in. This was the Burrow, those were the Weasleys, well, some of them, but still. Alice knew that she had been born into a world of magic, but hadn't made the connection until just now.

She read the books for the first time in her first life, and has done so every life if she was living at the time that the books existed. She has grown up with these books, was also slightly disappointed when she found out what year she was born and that she had to wait a few decades before she could read them again.

But this was even better.

This was now officially the best life ever.

She was going to go to school with Harry Potter.

In a few years she's going to Hogwarts.

She's able to save a few characters.

"It's nice to meet you all." Alice smiled when she realised she had been silent for a few seconds too long.

After dinner, which Arthur couldn't be at because of a small emergency at the Ministry, Alice explained to Molly why she ran away from home and knocked on their front door. Molly told her she could stay here for the night, and that she was going to talk with Alice's mother when Arthur was home.

After that talk, Alice sat down in the living room with the four Weasley kids, and started a friendship that would last for years to come.

OxO

Alice let out a small cheer as she flew on her broom. It wasn't just any ordinary Cleansweep or Nimbus, no, it was her own broom, her own model. Her first self-made broom.

And it was awesome.

She flew around in circles for a few minutes before she started to get bored.

"I'm going to the Burrow!" Alice called down to her mother, who was watching her daughter with a proud smile.

"Be back home for dinner!" She called back, and waved her off.

Alice was at the Burrow in record time, being there in under fifteen minutes.

"An eleven year old making a broom?" Fred asked as Alice stormed in through the back door, excitedly yelling about her new broom, which she left outside, following Molly's rule about 'no brooms in the house'.

"I don't believe you." George added.

"Well come and look." Alice stuck out her tongue, turned on her heel and walked outside, the Weasley twins, who were the only ones in the kitchen at the moment, following her. It was the summer of 1990, the year she started at Hogwarts, and she couldn't wait. When she got her letter, two weeks ago, she ran over to her mother and almost pulled her along do Diagon Alley, to get all her school supplies.

Alice skipped over to her broom, which she had dropped in the grass, and picked it up.

"It looks just like any manky old broom." Fred teased, secretly amazed. George, however, ripped it out of Alice's hands to try it out, jumping on it and shooting off into the air.

Alice elbowed Fred in his side, looking after George.

"You're not even a first year, you just bought it." Fred jokingly said, knowing she truly had made it, as she spoke about it often, but trying to make it hard for her.

"I did make it, you liar." Alice snapped, before she tried to tackle him. Fred, having known her for three years now, saw it coming and just took a step back, causing her to fall face first into the grass, at which he burst out laughing. Alice just crawled back up and crossed her arms, pouting at him until he stopped. "I was thinking about making two more for you and George, but now I won't, you meanie." That shut him up. Fred glared at her.

"This thing is awesome! It's the fastest broom I've ever been on!" George exclaimed, landing in front of them. "Fred, you have to try it!"

Fred gave Alice a friendly push and jumped on the broom, not seeing her fall but smiling as he heard her undignified squeak as she hit the grass again, flying off and reminding himself not to tell the girl how amazing the broom really was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was ten to eleven, and the train station was abuzz with people.

Alice looked around as she followed the Weasleys, wondering if she could spot Harry Potter.

"Now, what's the platform number?" Molly asked, Alice bumped into Fred as they all suddenly stopped, Fred turning around and ruffling her hair, causing Alice to pout.

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny piped, looking up at her mom. "Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." Alice watched as Percy ran towards the wall between platforms nine and ten, but just as he reached the dividing barrier, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him.

"Fred, you next." Molly said, Fred winked at Alice and stepped forward, pushing his cart in front of him.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," he said. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself out mother? Can't you tell I'm George? Alice can."

"Sorry, George, dear. Alice, you go after him." Alice tried to hide her smile as she stood next to Fred, looking over his cart to see if her suitcase was still on it. You never knew with the twins.

"Only joking, I am Fred." He said, and off he went, Alice following closely behind him and George calling after him to hurry up, briskly walking towards them.

When Alice reached the other side of the platform, there was a scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform packed with people.

The twins quickly found a compartment, where they were going to sit with their friend Lee Jordan, and then helped Alice find a compartment. They offered to let her sit with them, but she didn't want to, claiming she had to make friends from her year.

Near the end of the train was a compartment where only one person sat. Alice instantly knew that the boy in it was Harry Potter as soon as she saw him struggling with his trunk. She slid open the door.

"Want a hand?" Alice asked, Harry turned around to look at her.

"Yes, please." Harry panted.

"Boys! Help him out." With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was easily tucked away. They also stowed away Alice's.

"Thanks." Harry said, pushing his hair out his eyes, revealing his lightning scar. Alice looked closely, and realised that the scar on his forehead wasn't like the movie of the cover of the book. Instead of a cartoonish looking lightning bolt, it looked like the ones Alice saw every time it was storming, and she decided that it looked much better.

"What's that?" Fred said suddenly, pointing at Harry's scar. Alice rolled her eyes at his rudeness.

"Blimey," Said George. "Are you…"

"He is, aren't you?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry Potter." The twins chorused.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes I am." The twins gawked at him, and Alice saw Harry turning red.

"Stop being so rude, you two." Alice cut in, and the boys murmured apologies. Then their mom called them, and they hopped off the train with one last look at Harry.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" Alice asked as Harry sat down next to the window.

Harry looked up at her. "Sure." Alice smiled and sat down across from him.

She then stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Alice Jones."

"Harry Potter." Harry shook her hand, and then looked out the window at the Weasleys.

Alice heard Molly say that Ron's got something on his nose, hear him struggle and then hear the twins make fun of him, then they made fun of Percy, who said something about being a prefect, which he has talked about the entire summer. Alice got a headache just thinking about it.

"Hey, mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" George said. Alice saw Harry lean back in his seat, and when he looked at her she mouthed an apology. Alice reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out a book on brooms, already thinking about how she could make a better one.

Then the whistle went off and the train started moving. When they rounded the corner Alice felt a wave of excitement.

Then the compartment door slid over and Ron came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" He asked, pointing at the seat next to Alice. "Everywhere else is full."

"Go away." Alice jokingly said to him, he stuck his tongue out at her and looked over at Harry, who shook his head. Ron sat down next to Alice.

"Hey Alice, Ron." The twins stood in the doorway. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," George said to the other boy. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother, and that is Alice."

Fred cut in, faux-whispering. "We like her more." Ron scowled at them. Alice laughed.

"See you later, then." George said.

"Bye." Harry and Ron chorused. Alice, instead, was pulled up by Fred, who pulled her into a hug and dropped a kiss on her forehead, George then did the same.

"See you later guys!" Alice called after them as she pushed them out.

"Get Gryffindor!" They called back before Alice shut the door and sat back down next to Ron, pushing him aside so she could sit by the door.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Alice rolled her eyes. Harry nodded.

"Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's joked," Ron said. "And have you really got – you know…" He pointed at Harry's forehead, who pulled his bangs back to show his scar. Ron stared. Alice had opened her book again, which she had put aside when Ron entered the compartment, and started reading again, making mental notes to look up a book on kinds of wood.

"Alice, are all your family wizards too?" Alice looked up to see Harry looking at her, and she closed her book again, mentally noting the page number.

"Yeah, I come from a long line of magic. I heard you live with Muggles, what are they like?"

"Horrible – well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." Harry replied.

"Five." Ron said gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

Alice glared at the rat, knowing who it really was.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn't aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink, Alice could see that he thought he said too much, because he went back to staring out the window.

Harry then told Alice and Ron about how he'd never had any money until a month ago, and how he had to wear his cousin's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. Alice then vowed herself to give Harry an amazing birthday present every year, if they became friends or not.

Harry then said Voldemort's name, and Ron was shocked.

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name." Harry tried to explain. "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet, I bet I'm the worst in class."

"You won't be." Alice spoke up. "There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." Harry looked somewhat reassured.

Harry leapt to his feet when the lady who sold candy stopped by their compartment. He came back with some of everything.

Alice went after him, and bought some chocolate frogs, she was a sucker for the things.

The three of them ate their candy, Ron and Harry talking about the different kinds, Alice reading some more in her book.

Alice looked up when there was a knock on the door of the compartment. A round-faced boy stood came in, looking tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" The three of them shook their heads. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Harry reassured him.

"Yes," the boy looked miserable. "Well, if you see him…" And then he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried turning him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

Ron rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in placed and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway…"

He had just raised his want when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. Hermione Granger. Shot through Alice's head.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Alice said, but the girl wasn't listening. She was looking at the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Hermione sat down.

Ron was taken aback. "Er – all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Alice snorted, she recalled Goerge telling him is was a real spell, and that he should try it on Scabbers. Speaking of the rat, it just stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." And the girl ranted on. Alice zoned out just about there, so she almost missed when the girl introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?" Alice was amused as she saw Harry and Ron looking stunned.

"Alice Jones." Alice introduced herself with a small nod at the other girl when she looked at Alice.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter." Said Harry.

"Are you really?" Hermione inquired. Alice thought that Harry didn't even need to answer, which he didn't, because the girl would just go ranting off again, which she did. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Alice couldn't even remember the book title just after Hermione said it, though she was impressed that Hermione knew it of the top of her head.

"Am I?" Harry was obviously dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me." Said Hermione. Well not everyone's like you, smartass. Alice thought. "Do you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Said Ron. Alice, knowing Hermione and Ron would end up in the same house, and she probably with them, secretly hoped the same. She didn't like Hermione all that much. Spoke too much and sounded too stuck up, for her taste. Also knowing that she was a goody two shoes didn't help much. "Stupid spell – George gave it to me." Ron then saw Alice hiding a smile. "You knew it was a dud, didn't you?"

"No idea what you're talking about." Alice grinned at him, while Ron just glared back, rightfully not believing him.

"What house are your brothers in?" Asked Harry.

"Gryffindor." Ron seemed gloomy again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not."

"Your parents would still accept you no matter what, dummy. And I'll bet you a chocolate frog that you'll be in Gryffindor." Alice said. She did that a lot, making bets to calm the Weasley's nerves. When the twins were worried they weren't going to end up in the same house together, she bet them five of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that they would. The day after they went off to Hogwarts, she received an envelope with five beans in them. She suspected that the twins tried to pick out the most nasty ones, as they were all a weird shade of green. All of them tasted like apples.

"You're on." Ron shook Alice's hand, completing the bet. "But still, Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a little bit lighter." Harry tried to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons." Alice grinned, still excited about that. She thought the animals were amazing, and was very interested in including something of a dragon into one of her brooms, like a few scales or something. She wanted to see if that would make a broom go faster if combined with the right kind of wood. So she made Charlie promise that if he ever found a few dragon scales that he would send them over to her. She's gotten six scales, four of them a shiny green and two a matte red.

"And Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts." Ron said. He and Harry then talked about how someone had broken into Gringotts, and how they haven't gotten caught.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked Harry.

"Er – I don't know any." Harry confessed. Alice thought that was a stupid question of Ron, Harry grew up with muggles and hadn't known long enough about the wizarding world to learn about Quidditch teams.

Ron was shocked, told Harry that it was the best game in the world, and then went off, explaining about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he's been to with his brothers and Alice and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. Alice just thought that Ron could just ask her to make a broom for him, she already had one in mind for him, for the position that he wanted to play – keeper – and it would save him the money. All of the brooms you could buy were way overpriced, paying more for the name of the brand than for the materials, workmanship, and the quality. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slip open yet again, and three boys entered. The middle one, which Alice instantly recognised as Draco Malfoy, looked at Harry with a lot of interest.

"Is it true?" He said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Hi, I'm Alice Jones." Alice introduced herself. She didn't care much about the two goons standing behind Draco like two bodyguards, but she secretly promised to herself to try and befriend Draco. Every time she had read the books, she never thought that he was a bad guy, not a good guy either, but somewhere in the middle. He was told his entire childhood that purebloods were the best and halfbloods and muggleborns shouldn't exist. She wanted to see if she could change his views if she only could show him that it wasn't like that, that everyone was equal.

Draco looked at her, at her grey eyes and golden blonde hair, a slightly chubby face due to childhood, but anyone could see that she was going to be beautiful with sharp features, and thought to himself that she looked to be alright. His parents would certainly approve of the way that she held herself, with her back straight and a presence that instantly drew attention to her. He then decided that he was going to try to befriend her, if only because everything about her screamed pureblood.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said carelessly, "and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Alice held out her hand, Draco picking it up to touch his lips to the back of her hand, as was the pureblood way to greet a lady. That confirmed his suspicion that she was, in fact, pureblood.

Ron gave a slight cough, which may have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked over at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Alice hated to agree with him, she knew that the way Draco said it was supposed to be mean and degrading, but his father did have a point. With Arthur's job at the Ministry, and Molly selling knitted scarves, gloves and sweaters on the side (which was going really well, the only downside being that Molly felt bad if she asked too much for them, saying that anyone should be able to buy them), they should have easily been able to afford new clothes, books and wands for their children if they only didn't have so many.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, his eyes flicking over to Ron to show that he was talking about the redhead, but Harry didn't take it. Alice could easily hear his pureblood upbringing in Draco's words.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said coolly. A pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," He said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parent. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Both Harry and Ron jumped up. Alice didn't see the point in that, she could admit that Draco crossed a line, but standing up and strongly going against him proved a point that his words got to them, and that was clearly what he wanted.

"Say that again." Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said, clearly a lot more bravely than he felt, Alice saw him glancing at Crabbe and Goyle, who were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached out toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron – he leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, the beefy boy let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe and Draco backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when the rat finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once.

Hermione then came in and asked what had been going on, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up his rat by the tail.

"I think he's been knocked out." Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep." He then asked Harry if he's met Draco before, and Harry told them about their meeting in Diagon Alley. Ron then said that he had heard of his family.

"Can we help you with something?" Alice asked Hermione, who was still standing there.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there."

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us." Ron scowled at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." Hermione said in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Ron glared at her as she left.

Alice left the compartment to change in the bathrooms, seeing the boys hesitate to change in front of her. When she came out of the toilet stall, she saw the twins standing there, and it seemed like they were waiting for her.

"Hey boys, what's up?" Alice asked as she stood in front of them, fixing her tie.

"We just wanted to wish you luck." George said, ruffling her hair. "It's not every day that our favourite non-Weasley gets sorted." Alice pouted up at him.

"She's growing up so fast." Fred wiped away a fake tear, pulling Alice close so that he could press her against his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. Alice felt like she was being suffocated.

"Damn it, guys! Let a girl breathe over here!" She pushed Fred away, a slight blush on her face. She had always felt just a little differently about Fred than George, a feeling of safety washing over her when he was near, butterflies racing through her stomach when he touched her, the whole lot. She knew that he and Angeline were to have a relationship, though. That, and also the fact that right now they were too young, prevented her from acting upon her feelings. She knew it was a crush, she has felt it many times before.

A voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Alice felt nerves coursing through her body, and she looked worriedly at the twins. "Do you think they will accept me?" She whispered.

"Of course they will." George assured her.

"And if they won't, we'll just hex them to pieces." Fred smiled at her.

Alice pulled the both of them into her arms for a tight hug.

"Thanks guys." She kissed them both on the cheeks. "I'll see you at the feast."

"Good luck!" They both called after her as she walked back towards the compartment she, Ron, and Harry had occupied.

OxO

The Great Hall was huge. Enormous, filled with students, and oh so beautiful. As was the castle itself. She didn't say a word the entire boat ride to the castle, just amazed at everything that was happening.

But as she stepped into the Great Hall, a feeling of excitement engulfed her. The adventure was finally starting.

She faintly heard Hermione whispering something about the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the night sky, and then she listened to the Sorting Hat sing its song, the whole hall bursting into applause as it finished its song.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall announced, holding a long roll of parchment. "Abbot, Hannah!"

And so the sorting began, Alice watching as the people who were called walked up to the stool that stood next to McGonagall, and placed the Sorting Hat on their head. After Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, Alice's name was called.

"Jones, Alice."

Weirdly enough, when Alice walked up to the stool and locked eyes with Dumbledore, he looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Who do we have here?" Alice heard in her head as soon as she put the Sorting Hat on. "Alice at the moment, but I see lots of other lives in here."

It's kind of a curse, you know. Alice thought back, feeling the Hat sort through her memories.

"I never thought I would meet someone that would know the future so well."

I am from the future, though. And the past.

"I also see that you have some very interesting blood relatives."

Don't let anyone find out, please. Alice thought, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I won't. What I will do, however, is place you in the house of which I'm sure you could show your utmost potential. I will sort you into…" Alice felt the Sorting Hat leave her mind. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted, and the table on the far left side exploded into cheers, the twins jumping up and hugging her as soon as she reached the table. She fell into their arms and laughed, looking over her shoulder and sending a smirk towards Dumbledore, who still looked at her with the questioning look. As she sat down, Alice thought about what she was planning to do in the time she was here.

As soon as she realised who her neighbours were, and of who she was a blood relative, it dawned on her how lucky she was, and the power and connections she had.

Alice was an heir of two of the founders, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, whose grand-grandchildren got married and had a child. The library at home contained some journals, as was tradition in that side of the family, her mother's side, whose last name was Ravenclaw. She married a half blood, though, that's why Alice had a muggle last name. The journals of her ancestors, of which most were heirs of two founders, all said that since Salazar Slytherin left the castle in an argument with the other three founders about blood status, he also gave up any claim he had on the castle, making Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor the only three owners, and it passed on from generation to generation. The Ministry thought that they owned the school, but it has always stayed in the families.

Voldemort killed off any Hufflepuff relatives, in the hope that if he killed all three their heirs the castle would fall back into the Slytherin family, which wouldn't happen as Slytherin gave up any claim he had, and tried to go after Alice's mother and her grandfather. He did manage to kill her grandfather, but wasn't able to go after her mother because Harry defeated him when he was a baby. It also didn't help that her mother went into hiding, and she was also home-schooled out of protection, as anyone who knew her instantly knew who she was because of her last name.

But since Voldemort was defeated, and Alice's last name was Jones thanks to her father, her mother decided she thought it best if Alice went to Hogwarts, deciding that since she wasn't allowed to go, she wouldn't take the experience away from her daughter.

Alice decided years ago that she would try to do something about Dumbledore and his manipulative behaviour. She would also go after the horcruxes to make Harry's journey easier, also try to help him whenever she was able.

Alice was snapped out of her thoughts as food appeared on the table in front of her. She looked around and saw that Harry and Ron were also sorted into Gryffindor, both of them sitting across her.

After enjoying the feast and getting to know her housemates better, Alice walked with the other first years towards the Gryffindor common room, again amazed with the castle as she walked through the halls and on the staircases.

Percy gave the painting that served as the entrance to the common room the password – "Caput Draconis." – and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs and comfortable looking couches.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Alice stayed behind as the first years climbed the staircases and went to bed, yawning and looking tired. Alice, instead, walked over to one of the couches and sat down, staring into the fire.

"We'd like you to meet our friends." Fred said as he sat down on one side of her, George sitting down on the other.

"Yes, we've decided that since you were sorted into Gryffindor, you're worthy." George added.

"Thanks, I think." Alice said dryly, leaning her back against Fred's side and throwing her legs into George's lap.

"This is Lee Jordan," George pointed towards a boy with dreadlocks who waved at her, sitting in an armchair across the couch. "And that's Angelina," A dark-skinned girl smiled at her.

"You're forgetting the best one of them." Another girl with brown hair glared at George, who snorted and stuck his tongue out at her. "Alicia." She introduced herself.

"I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you all." Alice smiled and waved.

"We've heard a lot about you." Lee said, "they won't shut up about you."

"Understandable, I mean, I am the best things that ever crossed their paths." Alice jokingly said, causing the other to laugh.

"You wish." Fred pulled a strand of her hair. "It's the other way around."

"Not possible." Alice shook her head with an easy smile on her face.

"There's one thing that's really important before we could even try to get along, though." Angelina started.

"What's that?" Alice asked, wondering what it could be.

"You into Quidditch?" A grin formed on Alice's face as the twins snorted.

"Best sport ever." She answered, and Alicia, Lee, and Angeline grinned back.

"What's your position?" Lee asked.

"I'm a mean chaser." Alice said. The twins scoffed.

"Mean chaser." Fred mocked. "You liar."

"She can kick our butts any day of the week."

"You're that good?" Alicia asked. Alice rolled her eyes at the twins and nodded. "It's a shame first years aren't allowed to try out for the Quidditch team, you should try out next year, we could use a new player."

"You play too?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Ange and I are chasers, as you probably already know Fred and George are beaters, and Lee is commentator."

"The one sitting over there is Oliver Wood, he's keeper and captain." Angeline added, pointing to a guy sitting at one of the tables in the corner, writing frantically on a piece of parchment. "He's mental, probably already busy with making a training schedule."

"What kind of broom you've got?" Lee asked. "Cleansweep or Nimbus?"

"Neither, I make my own." Alice answered, and the twins' friends eyes popped open wide.

"Is it any good?"

"At the moment it's not the best, but I asked Charlie Weasley to send me any loose dragon scales he finds so I can try to improve it."

The six of them sat for a few more hours before they all went to bed, Alice was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The first week flew by, Alice enjoying all of her classes, well, exept for History of Magic, as the teacher was a ghost who droned on, making it very hard to concentrate on what he was saying, almost causing Alice to fall asleep. She decided that she would learn more about that subject in her spare time, and use the lesson to work on her homework, which wasn't that much since she went through it easily, not finding it hard at all.

She would enjoy the potion class more, finding the subject very interesting, if it wasn't for Professor Snape. She knew that he was a double agent, spying on the bad side for the good side, but that didn't mean that she had to like him. She found it very unnecessary that he was mean towards the Gryffindor students, taking points away for no reason, and favoured the Slytherin students.

In her spare time she worked ahead in her classes, and spent time with Harry and Ron and also the twins and their friends, who were starting to become her friends too.

She was talking to Harry and Ron when they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made Harry and Ron groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday – and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical." Harry said darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," Ron said. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

OxO

It was Thursday, and Alice was sitting with Ron, Harry, and Neville, who's just gotten a small package. He opened it excitedly and showed them all a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" He explained. Alice thought the thing was a bit worthless, it would show you that you've forgotten something, but not what you've forgotten. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh…" His face fell as the Remembrall suddenly glowed scarlet.

"You've forgotten something." Alice remarked.

Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, which Alice still found pointless, but McGonagall was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville said.

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the ball back on the table. "Just looking." He said, and with a nod towards Alice, sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

That afternoon, after their other classes had ended, the Gryffindor first years hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty-one broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Alice had heard Fred and George complain often about the school brooms, and she wasn't looking forward to using them. She turned towards their teacher, Madam Hooch, who had just arrived.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Alice went to stand next to one and looked down at it, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she saw how poorly it had been treated. "Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front. "And say 'UP!'"

"UP!" Everyone shouted. The broom jumped straight into Alice's hand, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Harry's did too, as a few others.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips, complementing Alice as she passed.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." Said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. Alice, thinking fast, pushed up into the air and flew towards the nervous boy. "You too, girl!" Madam Hooch shouted after her, but Alice ignored her.

"Neville, listen to me." She started in a calm voice as he kept rising. Neville looked at her, his eyes wide with fear. "You need to lean forward, that will lower the broom and bring you back to the ground." Neville was flying higher by the second. "Can you do that?" Neville nodded, shaking from head to toe. He leaned forward but gave too much pressure, causing him to crash into the ground, twisting his ankle. Alice landed safely, and hurried over to him, as did Madam Hooch.

"Twisted ankle," She muttered. "Come on, boy – it's alright, up you get." Madam Hooch helped him up. She turned to Alice. "Five points to Gryffindor for helping him." Then she turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say ' Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

When they were out of earshot, Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Parvati Patil, a girl in Alice's year, who she didn't like that much, snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin with a face like a pug, taunted. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

Alice locked eyes with Draco, sending him a slightly disappointed look, from which he quickly averted, his eyes falling on the Remembrall Neville must've dropped. "Look!" He said, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

Alice just looked at him and shook her head, deciding that she didn't give a damn about the flying lesson anymore, she already knew how it would turn out. Draco would fly off with the ball, Harry would follow him, catch the ball when Draco would throw it, be seen by McGonagall, and be made seeker for the Quidditch team. So she turned around and walked back towards the castle, deciding that she could use the time to explore it.

When she was inside, she stumbled over her shoelace, which had come undone, and tripped into a bare piece off wall. Instead of crashing against it, however, she heard a 'click' and felt the wall moving with her body weight. It swung open into a dark hallway with a wooden door at the end, and the seal of Ravenclaw carved into it.

This must be the secret Ravenclaw library, she thought as she walked towards the door. She had read about it in the journals her ancestor left behind.

When she put her hand on the door to push it open, a blue light engulfed her for a few seconds, the magic cast upon the room checking to see if she was a Ravenclaw heir or not. As she was one, the door opened, and a grin formed on Alice's face as she looked around at the walls covered with books. There stood a table in the middle of the room, and upon it lay a note. Alice walked over and picked it up.

If you have stumbled upon this room, it must be because you are a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

May this library provide you with the knowledge you seek.

My only request is that you leave this note for others to find.

You need only ask.

"Cool." Alice breathed as she laid down the note and looked around, trying to think of a question to ask the room but not a single one coming to mind.

Walking along one of the bookcases, she spotted a book with a silver cover, 'Powers of the Founder's Heirs' written along the spine. She picked it up and looked around, spotting a navy coloured chair and walking over to it. As she sat down she opened the book, and started reading about that the castle would listen to her, change its hallways to accommodate her. She also read that it was possible for her to fire the current Headmaster and appoint a new one, and that she didn't need a password to enter the common rooms of the houses of which she was a descendant.

Two hours passed and she heard her stomach growling, demanding food. Alice took out her wand and cast the spell that would let her see what time it was, and realised that it was time for dinner. She put the book down on the table, watching it fly back to the shelf as soon as she let go of it, and rushed towards the exit, halting in her steps as she saw the four doors that had appeared in the dark hallway of which she entered. She read the plaques and discovered that one of them was back the way she entered, another one was the Ravenclaw common room, the third was the Gryffindor common room – the castle must have sensed that she was an heir of both – and the last one was a door to the Headmaster's office. She went through the door which led to the way she had entered, and stepped out into the Entrance Hall, immediately walking towards the giant doors which led to the Great Hall.

She sat down next to Ron, who had a piece of kidney pie halfway to his mouth.

"Seeker?" He said to Harry, who was sitting across from them. "But first years never – you must be the youngest house player in about a –"

"A century." Harry said, shovelling pie into his mouth. "Wood told me. I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"I'm officially jealous." Alice said, chewing on a piece of steak. "I'd love to try out for the Quidditch team.

Alice saw Fred and George come into the hall, hurrying over to them. They sat down on both sides of Alice, kissing her on both cheeks as they did, their usual greeting.

"Well done," George said in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too – Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when Draco, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, showed up.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. Alice figured he must be talking about what transpired after she left the flying class.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own." Said Draco. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Ron cut in. "Of course he has. I'm his second, who's yours?"

Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" Harry asked. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die." Ron said casually.

Alice saw the look on Harry's face. "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Draco'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he won't even show up tonight, though."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose." Ron shrugged. "Excuse me." The three of them looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing behind them. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron said, Alice agreed with him, it was the third time they've been interrupted.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –"

"Bet you could." Ron muttered.

" – and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's none of your business." Harry sassed.

"Good-bye." Alice mockingly waved at the girl, and she huffed and stomped off.

That night, when Alice stepped into bed after finishing her homework for the day, she noticed that Hermione's bed was empty, and sighed, making a quick decision that she wasn't gonna go after them, and snuggled into bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

OxO

It was the morning of Halloween, and Professor Flitwick announced in charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly. Professor Flitwick put the class in pairs to practice, Alice's partner was Harry. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger, which they both weren't happy about.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Alice, who had been practicing the spell in her spare time, succeeded on the first try, earning her ten points, and spent the rest of the class trying to help Harry, who swished and flicked, but the feather just lay on the desktop.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted at the next table over, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong." Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, making the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snarled.

Hermione then tried and succeeded.

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry and Alice as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry and Alice as they hurried past them. It was Hermione. Alice saw that she was in tears, but couldn't find it in herself to care much.

"I think she heard you." Harry said.

"So?" Ron said, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. Alice decided that as a small apology on her part for being mean to her, she would take notes of the classes Hermione missed, which she would leave on the girl's bed after classes.

At dinnertime, Alice stepped into the Great Hall and was amazed by all the Halloween decorations, thousands of live bats fluttering from the walls and ceilings, and giant pumpkins standing in the corners. Alice sat down between the twins, and helped herself to the most delicious looking food, joining in on the conversation about Quidditch.

Professor Quirrell then came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped. "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

As the hall exploded with noise and chaos, Alice glared at the Headmaster. She had felt a disturbance in the wards half an hour ago, and she knew damn well that Dumbledore did too. She decided that she was going to have a little talk with him after the troll had been knocked out by Ron.

"Prefects," Dumbledore rumbled after he set of sparks to bring silence. "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy jumped up. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders – " Fred and George snorted at this. " – Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

Alice was wedged in-between the twins as they made their way to the common room. Alice knew they wouldn't let her out of their sight when the troll was still in the castle – Alice normally found it very endearing that they were protective over her, but this was one of those times where she didn't like it.

When they entered the common room, Fred and George each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her over to a two seated couch against the wall, wedging her between them.

"How do you think a troll was able to get into the castle?" George asked, Alice could see him and his twin looking kind of nervous.

"Well," Alice started, "someone must have let him in, don't you think? The castle's heavily protected against intruders."

Fred and George thought about what she had said.

"Who do you think did it, then?" Fred pondered. "I bet it was Snape."

"I don't think it was him. He was sitting at the table and looked shocked when Quirrell burst in and shouted about the troll." Alice saw an opening to try and tell them the truth. "I recon it was Quirrell himself."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Well, he wasn't at the feast, and he was the one who told everyone."

Fred and George thought over her words as they all stood up and grabbed a plate of food that had been sent up to the common room

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the common room, Alice set down her plate and excused herself, going up to the first year's dorm room and pressing against an empty space of wall. She felt it move under her hand and stepped into the hallway, which was lit up by torches, unlike last time. She entered the door on her left, the door to the Headmaster's office.

When she stepped into the office, she took a quick look around at all of the trinkets laying everywhere, and noted that it was empty. Alice then made her way over to the desk standing in the middle of the room, and took place on the small chair in front of it.

It didn't take long before Dumbledore arrived, Alice seeing the old man hesitate as he stepped in, a quick look of surprise flashing over his face before it smoothed out. The ever present twinkle in his eyes was not there, though. He didn't say a word as he walked over to his desk and sat down behind it, laying his arms on the wooden surface.

"Good evening, Professor." Alice greeted him, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable in her chair.

"Good evening, Miss Jones." Dumbledore looked her in the eyes, Alice looking right back. She knew that Dumbledore was a skilled Legilimens, but she had been brushing up on Occlumency herself. She wasn't able to close off her entire mind, but she was able to shield off her past lives, so that no one could find it. It had taken her years to get this close. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well," Alice started, sending Dumbledore a quick, fake smile as she felt him skid along her memories, feeling him halting as he stumbled across her heritage. "I actually wanted to talk to you about tonight's accident."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, exiting her mind.

"About half an hour before Professor Quirrell stumbled into the Great Hall, speaking about a troll being in the dungeons, I felt a slight disturbance in the wards, and I was wondering if you felt it too."

Dumbledore hesitated. "I did feel it, but made a decision to enjoy the feast, having other things on my mind. One of them sitting right in front of me."

"I'm flattered that I was on your mind, sir. May I ask for what reason?" _I'll let him play his games._ Alice thought. _It could turn out to be fun._

"I was actually wondering how it could be that an heir of two founders entered _my_ school without me knowing." Alice heard the enunciation, and smiled, as she knew technically the school belonged to her, no matter who was headmaster. That did mean that Dumbledore didn't know that the school was passed down among generations.

"My mother never went to Hogwarts, and she changed her last name as soon as she married my father, who was a Jones. I was given his last name as I was born. I also don't like to talk about my ancestors."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore looked down in thought.

"I was wondering, however, about the reason behind you choosing Quirrell for Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Alice said. "I mean, you must've known that Voldemort's residing on the back of his head, don't you?"

Dumbledore's eyes snapped at her, and Alice saw the shock written on his face. "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways." Alice gave a vague answer, not wanting Dumbledore to know that she had read the books in her past lives. "I was also wondering why you let Harry stay with those Muggles, knowing damn well that he's being abused over there, them shoving Harry in a cupboard and not feeding him well."

"I did that because – "

Anger flared inside of Alice. "Also why you dumped him on their doorstep in the middle of a cold autumn night."

"I don't have to explain my actions to you, little girl." Dumbledore snapped, Alice could see him losing his cool.

"I am not a little girl." Alice growled, reaching for her wand and grabbing it tight, the magic stick shooting small sparks as she did.

"Yes, you are. You're a first year who knows nothing about the world and I should expel you for talking to your Headmaster, who has allowed you to be at this school, this way." A nasty smile settled on Dumbledore's face.

"You don't have the power." Alice snarled. "And I'm anything but a little girl who doesn't know anything about the world."

"You underestimate me." Dumbledore grabbed his wand.

"No," Alice let out a short, harsh, laugh. "You underestimate me." She jumped up and sent a spell at the desk, shooting it backwards and trapping Dumbledore between his desk and the wall. The paintings of the previous Headmasters gasped. Dumbledore pushed away the desk and sent a red spell at her, which she avoided by taking a step to the side.

Alice then sent three spells at him in quick succession. Alice didn't even know many spells, and she didn't even know which ones she just sent off, but it seemed like her wand did know.

The wand that she tightly held in her hand was one that had lain in a glass cabinet in her mother's house. Once, when she was around four years old, she opened the cabinet and picked up the red and gold wand, a warm feeling engulfing her arm and sparks flying out of the end of it as soon as she touched it. Her mother had told her it was Godric Gryffindor's wand.

Dumbledore threw up a shield, but the spells went right through it, and he fell to the floor, stunned.

Alice allowed herself to look at her wand in wonder and appreciation for a short moment, before she shot into action. She levitated Dumbledore to the small chair she had sat in, and tied him to it. She then used a spell to place everything back to the way it was, and took place in the chair behind the desk, laying Dumbledore's wand, the Elder Wand, in front of her, so that he could see it. She threw her feet up on the desk and pondered about what to do.

She could fire him and appoint a new Headmaster. Or she could let him keep his job but make sure that he would run everything he did by her, and fulfil any demand that she had about the school. She knew that, in her plan to help Harry destroy Voldemort, that she was going to need the support of as many people that she could get, and she knew that by firing Dumbledore she would be hated my many, as Dumbledore was seen as some kind of hero in the Wizarding World. That was enough to make the decision as to keep him as a Headmaster.

Alice conjured a cup of chamomile tea as she thought about how she was going to prove to Dumbledore that she was the legal owner of Hogwarts and that it was in her rights to fire him as Headmaster. Right in front of her, on the desk, a piece of parchment appeared. She picked it up and looked it over, seeing it stated that the heirs were the legal owners, and they could fire him if the majority voted for it. It was signed by Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff, the three of the founders that didn't give up their rights to the school.

 _That does it._ Alice thought, and at that moment Dumbledore woke up.

"How?" He gasped. There were bags under his eyes and more wrinkles than there had been before, Alice wondered why it seemed like his powers had left him.

"I have the blood of two founders, two of the most powerful wizards and wizards, running through my veins. It should be no wonder that I was able to overthrow you." Alice took a sip of her tea as she thought about what she was going to say next. "I have made a decision." She pushed the piece of parchment towards him, enjoying the way he looked shocked as he read over it.

"I'm going to let you keep your position as Headmaster." Alice said, Dumbledore looked at her. "It's just for appearances. I demand that before you make any decision concerning the school and its students, you run them by me, and I will tell you if I approve or not." Dumbledore closed his eyes in defeat. As Alice spoke, another piece of parchment appeared, and every demand she made was written upon it by some invisible quill. "You also won't be able to quit, the only way that you won't be Headmaster anymore is if I fire you or you die." Alice couldn't think of anymore demands that she had. "If you sign this magical contract, you agree to the terms I just stated, you also agree to secrecy, you won't be able to tell anyone of the events that just happened. But most important of all, you agree to follow my every demand."

Alice softly pressed the tip of her wand against the parchment, and her name appeared on one of the lines. She then pushed the parchment over to Dumbledore, together with his wand. She was sure that he wasn't going to attack her, as she had just shown that he wasn't a match for her.

When she untied him with a flick of her wand, Dumbledore picked up his wand and also touched it down on the parchment, signing his name and his status over to Alice. Alice picked up the parchment and rolled it up, willing it to go to the Ravenclaw library, which it did.

"As for my first demand, I don't want you to tell anyone about my heritage." Alice said, Dumbledore nodded. With that, Alice stood up and walked out of the office, arriving back into the hallway of the Ravenclaw library. Just before she closed the door, she heard Dumbledore throw his chair into the wall. He knew just as well as Alice did that Dumbledore had just signed over his power that he had in the Wizarding World, seeing as he now only was the Headmaster by name.


End file.
